That One Day in the Woods
by Stella's Little Rebels
Summary: Just one day in the woods changed it all. At the magical cabin in the woods, that is. Not a one-shot.
1. Prologue

**Sorry about starting another story before updating my other ones.**

_**Prologue**_

Maybe it was the way she was smiling at him. Maybe it was the way the sun was shining down on her. Maybe it was because it was late October and the cold wasn't affecting the amount game they were bringing in. Maybe it was because they escaped the 74th reaping, or that they have had a bountiful summer. Or maybe it was because he couldn't wait a second longer. Yes, that was probably it. He absolutely could not wait a second longer. So he kissed her.

He loved Katniss extremely. A different way from his family, of course. He couldn't love her like a brother loved a sister or just like a friendship-like love. No, it was a love that a husband loved his wife. Whenever she would look at him his heart would skip a beat. He hated the way other boys looked at her; he wanted her to be his and only his. She had the other half of his soul, and he was waiting for her to realize it.

Katniss on the other hand had not cared for falling in love. In fact, that was exactly what she has been trying to avoid. Unfortunately, with Gale around, that was hard to do. In recent months, she had begun to notice him more. The way he would care for their families, the way he would smile and smirk, and the way that he was no longer called the "King of the Slag Heap." And so she deepens the kiss.

She was angry for at least a second, but when she felt the love and passion, that all changed. It suddenly became clear why she has been noticing him; it was because she was falling in love. Gale is the one to break the kiss, not willing though, just to be able to breath. Realizing what he's done, he steps back from Katniss' embrace.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I shouldn't have, I just... you looked so perfect," Gale mutters as he covers his face with his hands and sighs.

Katniss pulls his hands down and kisses him softly on the lips and puts her arms around his neck. His arms automatically wrap around her waist as he deepens the kiss.

They soon find themselves on the ground of the cabin at the lake with few clothes on. Gale is on top of her, kissing her neck while she moans his name. Soon they come together as one, not just as hunting partners, but as lovers. They soon find their release and fall asleep on the ground of the cabin, holding each other.


	2. Not always Gale, Not always

Gale wakes to soft singing coming for outside the cabin. He recognizes that it is Katniss singing, and when he realizes that he remembers what happened the previous day. He scrambles to get his clothes on quickly, wanting to talk to the singer. He stops at the door way when he realizes what she's singing.

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Katniss stops, sensing Gale staring at her. She looks over to him and smiles very lightly.

"Good morning Gale," she says softly, getting up from where she was sitting on the lake shore. She walks to the door way where Gale's standing.

"Hey Catnip. Look, I think we should talk about what happened last night," He says, trying to fight back any nervousness. _Why the hell did I say that? She is going to be upset, _he thinks to himself.

"Gale, I... I just don't know what to say about what we did. We can't take back what we did, but we can try and forget. We were stupid Gale. I'm going to head back to the district, okay? Prim is going to be worried," She says, turning towards her destination and walking off before the boy can say anything.

~_**2 Months Later, December 26**__**th**___

Ever since that one day in the woods, things have been different for Gale and Katniss. Their families have picked up on how awkward things are between the two of them now; and the people they trade with at the Hob noticed how they keep their distance from one another.

Mrs. Everdeen has noticed difference in Katniss in the last month. Katniss had actually had tears come to her eyes one morning when Buttercup, Prim's cat, had broken its paw. This surprised Mrs. Everdeen, considering that her eldest was tough as nails, and the fact that Katniss had been the one to try and drown the cat years earlier.

Katniss, on the other hand, has known exactly what's going with her. She had been throwing up, she had missed her period, and she had been very emotional. She knew that she was pregnant. Everything added up. She hadn't told anyone of her problem, and she was extremely scared. Several times in the woods she had considered telling Gale, but each time she choked on her words.

Currently, she was waiting at the rock for Gale. She was mumbling to herself about what she was going to do when Gale's voice rang out from behind her.

"What are you talking about Catnip?" He laughed. Katniss jumped up fearfully releasing an arrow in the voice's direction. The arrow lodged itself in a nearby tree, close to Gale. Gale jumped, startled. "Catnip, what's up with you?" He asked, closing 9 of the 10 feet between them.

"Gale, I'm so sorry. I just, well I, I just have something to tell you..." She stuttered.

"What is it Catnip?" He whispered.

"You remember what happened at the lake?"

"How could I forget Katniss? It was the most amazing night of my life."

"I'm so sorry Gale!" She cried, burying her head in to his chest.

"Katniss, what is going on?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm... pregnant." She responds. Though her voice was muffled because of her sobbing, Gale was still able to hear her. He just held her, getting teary himself over her pregnancy. As much as he wanted to be a father, he couldn't be, with the threat of the Hunger Games always looming. He was happy and terrified at the same time.

"I don't know what to say, Catnip," He whispers.

"Neither do I."

"We'll find a way. We always do."

_Not always Gale, Not always. _She thought to herself.

**Hey every person that reads this! Sorry this took so long and that it's short, but I've recently gotten engaged. See my profile if you're curious on my story. To sum it up, I got pregos at 16, had a miscarriage at 3 months, and stayed with my boyfriend ever since. Now I'm engaged and you guessed it... I'm pregnant again! I just got all my credits to graduate this last semester, so I'm done with schooling now! I'm off to begin my life, but that does NOT mean I won't continue writing! I'm always going to write for you! My hubby doesn't know I'm pregos so keep it a secret please! Hey, I'm pregnant while Catnip is!**


	3. Done

Story has been abandoned. P.M. me if you want to adopt it.


End file.
